Bounded by time
by brisk15
Summary: kagome is forced not to get close to inuyasha while in the fudal era. Everytime they get too close, she is IMMIDEATLEY sent home. The only time Inuyasha and Kagome can be close is if he comes to her era. But, with all the intense battles, its hard to leav


"TALKING OUT LOUD"

_"THOUGHTS"_

It was dark. Kirara and a Shippo were a sleep, much like Sango and Kagome. It was just Miroku and Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha." Miroku said turrining to Inuyasha. "Is there something going on between you and Kagome?"

"Whaaaa!" Inuyasha said, shocked. "Noooo! What are you blabbering about monk!"

"Remember at Kaguya's Castle? I saw you kiss Kagome back." The monk said smilling.

Inuyasha turned from the monk.

"Did not!" Inuyasha said. _"did to!" _He thought.

"So,why aren't you and Kagome together" Miroku asked. "It's obvious you have feelings for her and she has feelings for you."

"SIT INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed from her dream. "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"

Inuyasha fell flat on his face, leaving a large crater in the ground. He growled. Then he told Mirloku he would like to talk somewhere were he wouldn't forced to fall on his face every five minutes. They walked off into the forest. Inuyasha hopped into a tree, also giving Miroku a lift.

"C'om on Inuyasha, spill. What's the deal with you two?"

"There is no deal!" Inuyasha said. "What's the deal with you an Sango?"

Miroku looked up into the stary sky. "As you know Sango and I hope to marry when Naraku is defeated. I love Sango." Miroku looked down. "Inuyasha. Tell me how you really feel about Kagome."

Inuyasha looked down. Her eyes are like none I have ever seen. She has this great personality that I just love. I can't get away from her. I feel bad whenever she leaves. Even though sometimes I wish she would leave because this era is so dangerous. The thought of any other guy with her just...it makes me feel so full of rage. I don't think I could live without her."

"Inuyasha! Miroku?" Sango and Kagome yelled, while approching the tree.

"What are you guys doing?" Shippo asked.

"We were just talking! We didn't want to wake you guys up!" Inuyasha barked.

"We were worried sick about you two Inuyasha!" Kagome barked back.

"Why are ya only yelling at me! He's the one that wanted to talk!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said.

"W-wait! K-Kagome d-d-don . . .!" He tried to say, but before he knew it he was crashing threw the branches.

"Kagome! That hurt!" Inuyasha said gripping his arm.

"Here let me see." She said walking him back to camp.

"Wait Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled. "How am I going to get down?"

"I think I can help." Sango said throwing her Hirikotsu at the tree, causing Miroku to fall out of the tree. "Come on monk!"

Back at the camp Kagome was treating Inuyasha's scratch after his fall.

"Is that stuff gonna sting?" Inuyasha said, pulling his arm away.

"Oh, no of corse not. I'd tel you if it would."

He handed her his arm.

"Owwww! That did sting?" Inuyasha yelled pulling his arm back again.

The two argued somemore. Miroku and Sango slept through it.

When the bickering ""Couple"" finnally whent to sleep. It was only a few hours before Inuyasha was awoken by Kagome talking in her sleep.

"Inuyasha!" She cried with horror. "Inuyasha no! Don't. Please, Inuyasha wake up! Inuyasha I love you! You have to wake up. Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha shook her.

"Kagome?" He said, lightly shaking her. "Kagome wake up. It's a dream."

Kagome flew up, into is arms sobbing. Inuyasha held her.

"Oh! Inuyasha. I thought. I thought you were gone. It all seemed so real."

"It's okay Kagome. I am her. I always will be her."

kagome layed back on Inuyasha's chest looking at the stary sky. Inuyasha sat back and enjoyed the moment. He was Happy to see that things were going well. Sunddenly Inuyasha heard a rustling in the bushes. He quickly sprung to his feet. Inuyasha looked into the bushes. Kikyo was standing there with a tear in her eye. She was looking at Kagome. Then she put her head down and ran off into the forest.

"Kik..." Inuyasha began to say. Kagome out her head down, knowing what was going to happen next.

_"He's gonna go after her. Like he always does. Oh Inuyasha and I can never be. He loves Kikyo. I know I look like her, and I can shoot her arrows, but I can't be her. And, Kikyo is who he wants to be with. I need to except that." Kagome thought._

Inuyasha sat back down and let Kagome lay on his chest. Kagome wonder why.

"Aren't you going after her?" Kagome asked

"No." Inuyasha said, quickly. "I'm staying with you."

_"What? He doesn't want to go after Kikyo. What does this mean. Maybe?...No he can't have feelings for me...can he?_


End file.
